1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information measurement apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a biological information measurement system, and the like.
2. Related Art
Recently, Bluetooth (Registered Trademark) Low Energy (abbreviated as BLE) has been established, and a smart device (client, peripheral) and a health care device (server, host) can be simply connected together in a power saving manner. Unlike the Bluetooth profile in the related art, in BLE, a profile specialized for a specific use (exercise, health, smartphone cooperation, or the like) is established, and if the profile corresponds to the established standard profile, interconnection between different pieces of equipment is secured.
Various articles in which the specification of BLE is defined are disclosed on a Web page represented by a URL described in https://www.bluetooth.org/ja-jp/specification/adopted-specifications.
When a user measures and analyzes biological information of daily life or during exercise using a health care-related service, in a service in which the state of the user, such as the stress state or the sleep state of the user, is determined based on biological information measured by a health care device and accumulated for a predetermined period of time, after the biological information is transmitted from the health care device to the smart device, the biological information is transmitted from the smart device to a server. On this occasion, since each smart device performs upload to the server at the same timing, load concentration onto the server occurs, and there is a risk of the occurrence of significant failure.